Si demain m'était compté
by Narcisse
Summary: Défi de drabbles. Trente thèmes, trente drabbles, un texte écrit et publié chaque jour, embrassant l'ensemble des peuples et personnages des Terres du Milieu. 30ème et dernier thème : Futur. Fic complète !
1. L'éveil de Cuiviénen

**Notes :** Je me suis laissée tenter, et me voilà donc lancée dans un défi d'écriture. Le concept ? Une liste de trente thèmes, un thème pour un drabble, un drabble par jour pendant un mois (avec pour décor l'univers de Tolkien). Le but étant, évidemment, de m'y tenir jusqu'au bout, et j'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura pas trop de ratés quant à la publication !

Voici donc mon premier drabble, tout frais d'hier (qui se place en réalité dans le Silmarillon, mais ce sera la seule entorse que je ferai au fandom). Le thème : le commencement. Le drabble est un genre tout nouveau pour moi, j'espère que je m'améliorerai d'ici la fin de ce défi !

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et personnages appartiennent tous à Tolkien, je ne détiens rien d'autre que ces textes.

* * *

**L'éveil de Cuiviénen**

_Commencement_

o o o o

La première chose dont elle se souvint fut la caresse fraîche du vent sur sa peau nue. Elle reposait, allongée de côté, sur un tapis d'herbe soyeux. Une kyrielle de parfums lui parvenait, mêlant l'arôme boisé de la terre humide et les senteurs capiteuses des lys.

Elle se laissa aller sur le dos, les bras en croix, le souffle calme et détendu. L'écho cristallin d'une cascade au loin et le bruissement des feuillages affleuraient à ses oreilles.

Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux.

A son regard émerveillé s'offrit la toile de velours sombre des cieux, sertie des joyaux purs et brillants d'Elbereth.


	2. Au nom du Père

**Notes :** Deuxième drabble ! Je tiens le coup !

Le thème n°2 est : accusation. Après rédaction, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du sujet choisi, je ne suis pas sûre que cela colle bien aux personnages concernés. Je ne sais pas. Mais bref, en-dehors de cela, le résultat me plaît assez, d'un point de vue purement stylistique - c'est toujours ça de positif !

Bonne lecture (et à demain !)

* * *

**II  
**

**Au nom du Père**

_Accusation_

o o o o

Il courait. Fuyait, éperdu, dans les couloirs ombragés. Il entendit hurler son nom – _Faramir !_ – mais ne se retourna pas.

Les mots avaient filé, hors de sa gorge, sur un ton d'un calme glaçant, aussi vite qu'ils les avaient regretté. L'enfant pourtant si placide avait laissé éclater cette fureur mauvaise.

L'air avait sifflé, la gifle fusé, prompte et cinglante. Sa joue lui cuisait. Mais ce n'était pas tant la douleur du soufflet qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, que l'humiliation du geste et la honte que lui inspiraient ses paroles.

_« Sans vous, Mère serait encore en vie. »_


	3. Dernhelm

**Notes :** Et de trois !

Le thème : agité. Quoi de mieux que l'avant-bataille, sur les Champs du Pelennor ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**III  
**

**Dernhelm**

_Agité_

o o o o

Les deux armées se toisaient.

L'atmosphère était tendue à l'extrême. L'on n'entendait que le renâclement de montures nerveuses. La main tremblante, Eowyn raffermit sa prise sur son épée. De Merry, elle ne voyait que le sommet de son heaume, mais le sentait aussi fiévreux qu'elle-même.

L'heure de sa vie était venue.

Hommes et bêtes restèrent figés, le temps d'un soupir, acteurs d'un étrange tableau. Puis le décor se détendit brusquement, aussi vibrant que la corde d'un arc.

Le cœur battant à se rompre, l'âme exaltée, Dernhelm lança son cheval au galop dans un hurlement de vaillance et de frayeur mêlées.


	4. Poussière de givre

**Notes :** On continue ! Me voilà même en avance aujourd'hui, j'ai pu écrire pendant ma pause-déjeuner. Je tiens le rythme plutôt aisément, je commence à m'installer dans une petite routine, j'espère pouvoir la conserver.

4e thème : flocon de neige. L'occasion d'écrire quelque chose de tout mignon sur Legolas enfant...

Petite note linguistique : _Emel_ est un terme sindarin affectueux équivalent à "Maman" (littéralement "petite mère", si mes souvenirs sont bons).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**IV**

**Poussière de givre**

_Flocon de neige_

o o o o

Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

Comme elle était étrange, cette pluie qui s'était mise à tomber du ciel ! Froide et dense, pareille à des milliers de minuscules perles brillantes. Elle laissait de délicates traces aux formes merveilleuses sur le tissu de ses vêtements.

Il commença à courir de ses petites jambes, riant à gorge déployée, avant de se retourner, pointant les nuages au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Emel_ ! _Emel_ ! Regarde ! »

Sa mère parvint à ses côtés, sourire radieux sur son visage, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ce sont des flocons de neige, mon chéri. De la poussière de givre. »


	5. Le Bois Doré

**Notes : **On continue tranquillement avec ce cinquième thème : brume.

Je le trouve un peu moins bon que les précédents, mais je l'ai écrit dans un temps record, faute d'en avoir suffisamment pour respecter mes délais ! Ça fait partie du jeu, je présume. Je ferai mieux au prochain :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**V**

**Le Bois Doré**

_Brume_

o

Ils avançaient lentement, péniblement, terrassés par la fatigue et le chagrin. L'horizon était dissimulé par un épais voile de brume.

La Communauté de l'Anneau comptait neuf compagnons, au départ de Fondcombe ; ils n'étaient désormais plus que huit. Gandalf le Gris avait péri sous le fouet du Balrog de Morgoth, et eux n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de continuer leur quête, qu'importe le fardeau de leur peine.

Une masse sombre perça les vapeurs blanches.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda une voix inquiète.

Un soupir de soulagement lui répondit.

« L'orée de la Lòrien ! »

Sous leurs yeux apparut la cime d'argent des arbres du Bois Doré.


	6. Les sentinelles de l'ombre

**No****tes : **Pour ce 6ème thème (Flamme), j'ai choisi de rendre hommage à ces soldats de l'ombre, dont la tâche était de veiller les feux d'alarme.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**VI  
**

**Les sentinelles de l'ombre**

_Flamme_

o

Un vent glacial soufflait. Il s'emmitoufla davantage dans sa cape de laine ; le sommet de la colline, où ils effectuaient leur veille à tour de rôle, n'offrait guère d'abri contre les embruns. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre. Il n'apercevait rien à l'entour, si ce n'était une faible lueur provenant de leur baraquement.

Le sommeil menaçait de le submerger. Il ferma les yeux, une fois, deux fois, somnolant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un feu vif et haut flamboyait au loin.

Il se redressa, soudain alerte, et se mit à courir vers la flamme rougeoyante du refuge.

« Les Feux ! Allumez les Feux d'alarme ! »


	7. Broderies ingrates

**Notes : **Et de sept ! La première semaine de ce défi touche à sa fin, et le bilan est pour l'instant positif. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui viennent me lire ; en effet je vois mes stats augmenter de jour en jour, ce qui est fort gratifiant et encourageant. Merci à vous !

Pour ce septième thème, je vous présente une jeune Arwen en proie à quelques affres vestimentaires...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**VII**

**Broderies ingrates**

_Solennel_

o

Arwen soupira imperceptiblement.

Les coutures de sa nouvelle robe démangeaient horriblement sa nuque. Elle rêvait de pouvoir abréger son supplice sur-le-champ, mais il seyait fort mal à une noble damoiselle de gigoter en tous sens durant une cérémonie solennelle.

Elle tenta de distraire son attention en parcourant l'assemblée du regard. Peine perdue, hélas ! Car ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son frère Elladan, qui profita de ce contact inopiné pour lui adresser d'affreuses grimaces qui lui dérobèrent un sourire.

Elle se mordit la langue pour se calmer. Que n'aurait-elle donné aux Valar pour arracher ce fichu col devant toute l'assistance !


	8. Sur la route

**Notes : **Huitième drabble, huitième thème : Compagnon. C'est donc avec une originalité fabuleuse que je vais vous parler de la Communauté de l'Anneau ! Fichtre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**VIII**

**Sur la route**

_Compagnon_

o

Ils avançaient, en file indienne, sur l'étroit chemin qui gravissait le versant est de la montagne. Le sol était instable, fait de petites pierres tranchantes qui roulaient sous leurs pieds, mençant de dérober leur équilibre à chaque mouvement. L'ascension était lente, longue et difficile.

Fatigué, Pippin grimpait en se traînant, silencieux. Il trébucha soudain sur un arpent rocheux, et les pierres traîtresses glissèrent sous ses pas, l'entraînant à leur suite. Mais Aragorn saisit son bras de justesse, avant qu'il ne chutât.

Le Hobbit lui adressa un sourire de gratitude.

« Ainsi, c'est à cela que servent aussi les compagnons de route ! »


	9. Traquée

**Notes :** Neuvième thème : geste. J'ai eu nombre d'idées qui ne m'inspiraient pas et résultat, j'ai fini par écrire un texte tout à fait répugnant, je vous l'accorde, mais qui m'a fortement amusée.

Malgré cela, je trouverais presque qu'il s'agit du meilleur drabble que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici !

(Ou pas.)

Bonne lecture (quand même) !

* * *

**IX**

**Traquée**

_Geste_

o

_Sa respiration était haletante. Son cœur battait à une allure endiablée. Les muscles tendus à en être douloureux, elle se sentait observée, traquée, mais n'osait bouger d'un pouce de peur d'être repérée._

_Un mouvement brusque, derrière elle, la fit sursauter. Elle se mit à courir en tous sens, éperdue d'angoisse. Hélas, d'un geste leste et précis, son chasseur la saisit avec force…_

Gollum brisa la colonne de sa proie d'un coup sec, puis planta ses crocs dans sa chair encore chaude, baignée d'un sang frais et juteux. Les rats ne valaient pas le fumet du poisson, mais la faim n'attendait pas !


	10. La Belle au Bois d'Argent

**Notes :** Dixième thème ! Me voilà arrivée au tiers de ce défi, tout en ayant réussi à garder le rythme, et j'en suis fort satisfaite.

Pour ce thème - argent, je suis évidemment allée faire un tour du côté de chez Celebrian. Evidemment. C'est beau, c'est mignon, avec juste ce qu'il faut de mièvrerie. (En plus de cela, mon texte compte trois mots de trop, mais chuuut, il est tard et je travaille demain.)

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas choisi Sindarin en troisième langue vivante à Poudlard, "_Meleth nîn_" est une expression signifiant "Mon amour".

Bonne lecture (et bonne nuit, j'en ai besoin !)

* * *

**X  
**

**La Belle au Bois d'Argent**

_Argent_

o

Depuis son bureau, Elrond l'observait avec un sourire amusé.

Allongée sur une méridienne, un livre entrouvert abandonné sur ses genoux, elle s'était profondément assoupie au milieu de sa lecture. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. La tête reposée sur un coussin de velours rouge, sa chevelure formait un halo d'argent autour de son visage apaisé.

Le tableau était fort charmant.

… Mais ne dura guère plus. La porte de la bibliothèque choisit cet instant précis pour claquer avec fracas sous l'assaut d'un courant d'air. Celebrian se réveilla en sursautant, l'air tout à fait désorienté.

« Cette sieste fut-elle agréable, _Meleth nîn_ ? »


	11. Les chaussons de la discorde

**Notes :  
**Je n'étais pas du tout inspirée pour ce thème, à tel point que j'ai failli jeter l'éponge ce soir. Argh, je commence à fatiguer.

Je m'y connais fort peu en course à pieds, mais je me suis toujours figurée que la partie la plus difficile était celle du milieu. Passé l'ardeur des premiers kilomètres, et avant de goûter l'excitation de derniers, il doit y avoir une période de creux, celle où l'on est le plus à même de se décourager et d'abandonner.

Et là, j'entame cette fameuse partie du milieu de mon marathon-drabbles.

Y aurait-il une foule en délire prête à lancer des vivats et des encouragements ?

Bref, métaphores foireuses mises à part, voici donc le onzième thème : préparé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XI  
**

**Les chaussons de la discorde**

_Préparé_

o

Le jeune Pippin lança à son cousin un regard entendu.

Depuis la cuisine leur parvenait des effluves de chaussons aux pommes à peine sortis du four. Les pâtisseries d'Esméralda Touque étaient réputées dans tout le pays de Bouc.

« Prêt ? demanda Merry.

- Prêt. »

Ils sautèrent par-dessus la fenêtre, atterrissant devant la fournée de gâteaux à la croûte dorée, croustillants et appétissants. Tout en guettant la porte du coin de l'œil, ils en fourrèrent autant qu'ils purent dans les poches de leur veste, puis déguerpirent fissa lorsque des bruits de pas s'approchèrent.

Les deux garnements étaient déjà bien loin lorsque retentit la fureur d'Esméralda.


	12. L'amertume des ans

**Notes :** Point de grands discours ce soir, je suis fatiguée (et légèrement en retard !)

Douzième thème : Savoir. J'ai tout de suite associé cela aux Elfes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XII**

**L'amertume des ans**

_Savoir_

o

Du bout des doigts, Galadriel effleura la surface lisse de l'eau. L'onde se troubla, et les visions affleurèrent aux portes de son esprit.

Elle suspendit ce geste, cent fois répété, le front soucieux. Un malaise insidieux s'empara de son âme comme le poids des années venait peser sur ses épaules.

Elle se sentit submergée par le regret d'une candeur perdue, par le temps grignotée, remplacée par la sagesse désabusée qu'avaient apporté les âges, lourds d'amertume et de désillusion.

L'appel de l'Ouest était de plus en plus pressant.

Elle aveugla son Miroir. Il lui sembla avoir vieilli de plusieurs siècles en un seul souffle.


	13. Le Déni

**Notes :** Treizième thème : déni. C'est, je crois, le drabble le plus dur, le plus tragique que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant.

L'idée que j'ai explorée m'a particulièrement intéressée, d'ailleurs, je me demande si je n'essaierai pas un jour de développer ce sujet dans une fic plus approfondie. Je vais garder cela dans un coin de ma tête.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XIII  
**

**Le Déni**

o

Theodwyn fit irruption dans la Salle d'or du château de Méduseld, troublée, robe froissée et cheveux défaits. Elle courut vers son frère, un sourire figé sur son visage amaigri.

« Où sont-ils ? Où est-il ? Ils doivent être maintenant revenus ! »

Un silence âpre tomba sur la pièce. D'un geste tendre, Theoden prit la main de sa sœur, une douleur muette au fond des yeux.

Il parla dans un murmure.

« Eomund n'est plus, Theodwyn. Souviens-toi. »

Elle l'observa sans le voir, les traits agités de spasmes, altérés par la folie.

« Non. Non, tu mens. »

Masqué par un pilier de pierre, Eomer écoutait, pleurant sans bruit.


	14. La dernière traversée

**Notes :** Quatorzième thème : Vent. J'ai choisi, pour l'illustrer, le départ pour Valinor de Frodon, Bilbon, Gandalf, Elrond et Galadriel - Les Porteurs des Anneaux, pour résumer (non, pas celui de Celebrian pour une fois, je risquerais de devenir un peu trop redondante et de lasser sérieusement mes lecteurs réguliers) (J'aurais tout loisir d'en parler en long, en large et en travers dans _L'Adieu à la Reine_ !) (Oui, ceci était une tentative de publicité).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XIV**

**La dernière traversée**

_Vent_

o

L'aube était claire et fraîche. Les voiles du navire se déployèrent, semblables aux larges ailes d'un albatros prenant son envol et le vent, froid et vif, s'y engouffra.

Le bateau fendait l'onde sous les grincements de sa charpente mouvante. Ses passagers se tenaient sur le pont, silhouettes disparates, au bord du bastingage, qui observaient l'appontement s'éloigner. L'horizon, vers lequel voguait l'embarcation, était encore plongé dans une pénombre perdue entre la nuit et l'aurore.

A l'Est, le soleil se leva enfin, embrasant les contours des Havres Gris d'un camaïeu de rouges chatoyants.

Ce fut leur dernière vision, triomphante et mélancolique, de l'Endor.


	15. Les Gardiens de la Lòrien

**Notes :** Quinzième thème : ordre ! Me voilà arrivée à mi-chemin de ce défi, tout en ayant conservé mon rythme quotidien, ce dont je ne suis pas peu fière.

Pour ce texte, j'ai tenu à rappeler que non, Haldir n'a jamais mis les pieds au Gouffre de Helm pour y perdre la vie, mais est resté bien sagement à défendre cette chère Lòrien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XV**

**Les Gardiens de la Lòrien**

_Ordre_

o

Les archers sylvains étaient tapis entre les branches des arbres, masqués par leur feuillage. Leurs arcs bandés, ils guettaient, silencieux et immobiles, les frontières du paisible Bois d'Or.

L'on entendait le martèlement de pas. Au loin, une cohorte d'Orcs férocement armés apparut.

Les Elfes ne firent pas un geste. L'armée avançait, sur un rythme martial. Depuis son poste d'observation, Haldir leva lentement son bras.

Les guerriers armèrent leurs arcs. Le bois des armes grinça sous la tension exercée par la corde.

Les créatures progressèrent encore, ignorant la menace.

Le Gardien abaissa vivement la main.

Les flèches sifflèrent, lestes et mortelles.


	16. Hannon Le

**Notes : **Seizième thème : Remerciement. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce texte, si ce n'est que je l'ai écrit en un temps record. Je commence à avoir sérieusement le coup de main !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XVI**

**Hannon Le**

_Remerciement_

o

Le soleil brillait haut et fort dans les cieux azurs. Les pierres immaculées de la Cité Blanche resplendissaient sous ses rayons, plongée dans une folle effervescence. Une foule dense s'agitait, dansait entre ses murs, et partout résonnaient les rires et les chants de triomphe.

Sauron avait été vaincu ; et ces jours de joie annonçaient la venue de l'Âge des Hommes, qui allait rebâtir les Terres du Milieu.

Le visage noble et souriant, le Roi Elessar s'inclina devant Frodon avec révérence.

« Les mots sont par trop faibles pour exprimer notre reconnaissance ; car c'est à vous que nous devons cette victoire. »


	17. Rencontre

**Notes : **17e thème : Regard. J'en profite pour revenir sur une de mes rencontres favorites du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Ce serait tellement beau si je parvenais à finir ce défi sans manquer un seul jour...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XVII  
**

**Rencontre**

_Regard_

O

Il s'immobilisa au seuil des jardins.

Elle se trouvait là, immobile, observant le tableau qu'offraient les vues de Minas Tirith. Ses cheveux étaient d'or, et son allure avait une grâce altière. Mais son visage amaigri était bien trop pâle, trop souffrant, pour que l'on ne pût ignorer les raisons de sa présence au sein des Maisons de Guérison.

Et, bien qu'il la vit alors pour la première fois, Faramir sut que se tenait devant lui Eowyn de Rohan.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sentant sa présence. Une lueur farouche et dolente brillait dans ses yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.


	18. Nos jours heureux

**Notes : **Dix-huitième thème : Eté. Ah, l'été... Je regrette cet été qui s'achève comme je n'en regretterai plus aucun autre.

Que cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer ce défi comme il se doit !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XVIII**

**Nos jours heureux**

_Eté_

o

Samsagace Gamegie poussa un soupir d'aise.

Adossé au tronc d'un pommier, sur l'herbe tendre, il sommeillait d'un œil en fumant sa pipe à petite bouffées. Assise à ses côtés, son épouse Rosie brodait en chantonnant, Elanor profondément assoupie sur ses genoux. Non loin de là, de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses, leurs enfants jouaient en piaillant et riant au milieu de la rivière. Sur une large nappe de carreaux gisaient les reliefs de leur copieux déjeuner.

C'était une chaude et belle journée d'été, chargée du parfum sucré des fruits mûrs, délicieusement tempérée par une légère brise.

_Oui, la vie était décidément parfaite._


	19. Deuil

**Notes :  
** Dix-neuvième thème : Transformation. J'ai passé à peu près cinq minutes à écrire ce texte, et quinze minutes à travailler la dernière phrase. Dont je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'imagine la mort de l'épouse de Thranduil, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce texte n'est en tout cas guère joyeux !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XIX**

**Deuil**

_Transformation_

o

La matinée était humide et froide ; une nappe de brume enveloppait les bois de Mirkwood.

Des voix de femmes éplorées chantaient des complaintes déchirantes. Une large procession était réunie ce jour pour pleurer sa reine perdue.

Le jeune prince Legolas se tenait, aux côtés de son père, face au corps sans vie de sa mère qui gisait là, les bras croisés, le visage paisible.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces, au point de griffer se paumes jusqu'au sang.

Il sentait son cœur dévoré par le vide laissé par cette enfance désormais morte.


	20. L'attente

**Notes : **Vingtième thème : Trembler. Oh, que c'est dur de se mettre à l'oeuvre en fin de soirée lorsqu'on meurt d'envie de se glisser sous la couette...

Mais je ne faiblis pas ! Me voilà arrivée aux deux tiers. C'est la dernière ligne droite ! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui viennent me lire - et en particulier qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review de temps à autre (J'adresse une pensée notamment à ma dresseuse de Wargs préférée qui se reconnaîtra) Merci à vous !

Et bonne lecture.

* * *

**XX**

**L'attente**

_Trembler_

o

Agitée, la mine défaite, Celebrian faisait les cent pas à l'entrée de la demeure de Fondcombe. Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps. Un silence lourd régnait entre ses murs, parfois troublé par le sifflement furieux du vent. Au-dehors, la tempête faisait rage.

On entendit soudain l'écho de chevaux au galop sur les dalles de pierre de la cour d'honneur. La Dame d'Imladris s'arrêta, le souffle court.

Des silhouettes trempées, fourbues, passèrent les larges portes de bois bardées de fer. Celebrian se jeta dans les bras de son époux, éperdue, dans un soupir de soulagement.

« Enfin vous voilà ! Je vous croyais perdus dans la tourmente… »


	21. Les surprises de l'Amour

**Notes :** Vingt-et-unième thème : crépuscule. On va changer un peu de registre !

J'aime bien aller voir du côté de chez Marivaux lorsque je cherche un peu d'inspiration pour mes titres...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XXI**

**Les surprises de l'Amour**

_Crépuscule_

o

Se tenant là en bordure de la cérémonie, sage et tranquille, elle ne cessait de lui lancer des œillades, sourire en coin. Merry jeta des regards à droite, à gauche, mais nul ne les observait.

Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Estella se laissa guider, pouffant entre ses doigts. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite masqués par les bosquets d'arbres des jardins.

« Où donc m'emmènes-tu, Meriadoc Brandebouc ? On risque de remarquer notre absence… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser.

« Ils sont bien trop occupés à festoyer, nous avons bien quelques instants devant nous. »

Elle lui répondit par un soupir entendu.


	22. Le Mangeur d'âmes

**Notes : **Vingt-deuxième thème : Fou. J'en profite pour mettre en scène le "personnage" principal de la trilogie ! Ce texte sonnait mieux dans ma tête, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite du résultat.

Bonne lecture (malgré tout !)

* * *

**XXII**

**Le Mangeur d'âmes**

_Fou_

o

Tout commençait par une simple fascination.

Simple, mais aveuglante. Elle s'accompagnait de cette impression sourde, tortueuse, que rien ne pouvait leur résister. Le goût et l'envie du pouvoir s'invitaient à sa suite, aliénant l'âme de ceux qu'il subjuguait, de cette sensation à la fois douce et amère, enivrante et enjôleuse.

Puis, lorsqu'ils se perdaient sous son aura insane, il infiltrait dans leur esprit le poison de la démence, qui les dévorait de l'intérieur comme un venin mortel.

Et qui enfin les brisait, dans un sursaut de conscience.

Car il fallait être fou, mortel ou non, pour se croire Maître de l'Unique.


	23. Six brins de Printemps

**Notes : **Vingt-troisième thème : Mille. Un peu de tendresse et d'amour fraternel dans ce monde de brutes !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XXIII**

**Six brins de Printemps**

_Mille_

o

Arwen poussa un « ooooh ! » d'émerveillement.

Sous ses yeux ébahis d'enfant s'étendait une vaste étendue d'herbage d'un vert brillant, piquetée de centaines et milliers de petites fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes. Le manteau de glace cristalline des jours froids avait laissé place au bourgeonnement foisonnant de la verdure renaissante.

Elle se mit à sautiller dans les longues herbes chatoyantes, dansant, chavirant, et sa jupe azurée comme le ciel tournoyait sans fin au milieu des éclats de rire. Lorsqu'elle tomba à la renverse dans les bras de son frère Elladan, le souffle court, épuisée par sa course folle, son sourire éclatant valait tous les joyaux du monde.


	24. Dans les bras de Cassiopée

**Notes : **Vingt-quatrième thème : Extérieur. Cette fois, je rends hommage à toute ces soirées passées quelque part dans la nature à regarder les étoiles - ah, souvenirs !

J'ai par ailleurs failli titrer ce drabble "L'amour brille sous les étoiles", mais bon. Je n'ai pas osé.

(Vous aussi vous avez la chanson dans la tête, maintenant ?)

Puis j'ai aussi parfois un talent fort relatif pour les dialogues.

Mais bonne lecture !

* * *

**XXIV**

**Dans les bras de Cassiopée**

_Extérieur_

o

La nuit était fraîche, mais claire, et les cieux de velours bleu étaient parsemés de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes. Dans les calmes jardins d'Imladris, l'on entendait le hululement suave et régulier d'une chouette.

Celebrìan tendit la main vers le manteau céleste.

« Elemmìrë est tellement brillante ce soir ! Il est si rare qu'on la voit tant en cette époque de l'année. »

Ils reposaient là tous deux, allongés sur l'herbe mouillée de rosée – elle, enveloppée dans la cape d'Elrond, la tête appuyée sur son épaule ; lui, serrant sa main droite dans la sienne.

« Mais on ne la voit pas autant que Wilwarin – là, vers l'Ouest. »


	25. Premières neiges

**Notes : **Vingt-cinquième thème : Hiver. Et dire qu'après celui-ci, il ne m'en restera que cinq ! Le temps passe décidément bien vite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XXV**

**Premières neiges**

_Hiver_

o

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'Eldarion ouvrit les yeux, il poussa une exclamation ravi.

La Cité Blanche et ses plaines environnantes avaient, pendant la nuit, été recouvertes d'un épais manteau de neige soyeuse. C'était une journée froide, mais belle, et le soleil faisait miroiter le paysage d'un éclat aveuglant.

Aussi le petit prince de Minas Tirith fit-il irruption dans la salle où déjeunaient tranquillement sœurs et parents, emmitouflé jusqu'au nez et chaussé de bottes dépareillées.

« De la neige ! Il a neigé cette nuit ! Hourra ! »

A peine avait-il hurlé qu'il s'était déjà évaporé par l'autre porte, sous les regards affectueux des souverains du Gondor.


	26. Les diamants sont éternels

**Notes :  
**Vingt-sixième thème : Diamant. Forcément, voilà qui m'amène à un drabble où il est question de Diamond. Et Pippin. Pour autant, il n'est guère joyeux (cela tranchera un peu avec les précédents !)

Le titre est bien "emprunté" à James Bond. J'ai mis cinq bonnes minutes à tenter de me souvenir d'où cela m'était venu avant d'aviser les conseils de notre cher ami Google.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XXVI**

**Les diamants sont éternels**

_Diamant_

o

_Diamond. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais la vision que s'obstinait à garder son esprit était celle de Diamond. Diamond au sourire si radieux. Diamond dansant sous le soleil d'été, ses jupons couleur citron virevoltant autour d'elle. Diamond, des rubans dorés dans ses boucles châtain._

_Diamond prenant sa main dans un éclat de rire, pour l'entraîner dans une valse folle._

La puanteur des Orques le ramena d'autant plus brutalement à son triste sort que le souvenir qui l'avait saisi était chaud et doux. Il aperçut Merry, un peu plus loin. Voilà cinq jours qu'ils les traînaient, captifs.

La Comté lui manquait.

_Diamond_ lui manquait.


	27. La Lettre

**Notes : **Vingt-septième thème : lettres. Unbelievable ! Je publie ce drabble, quelque part entre Paris et Bruxelles, depuis la première classe d'un TGV Thalys. Avouez que c'est tout de même la classe.

C'est beau, la technologie et les tarifs spéciaux moins de 26 ans.

À part ça, ce texte est très très certainement un futur passage de l'autre fic sur laquelle je travaille, _L'Adieu à la Reine_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XXVII**

**La Lettre**

_Lettres_

o

Le messager, en provenance d'Imladris, franchit les hautes portes de la salle d'audience du palais de Caras Galadhon.

"Eh bien ? De quoi s'agit-il ?"

L'Elfe s'inclina respectueusement, lettre cachetée à la main, devant Celeborn.

"Mon Seigneur, dit-il, j'apporte un message urgent de la part de Maître Elrond..."

En proie au malaise, les mots lui manquèrent soudain. Il cilla, sous le regard surpris de son auguste locuteur.

"C'est au sujet de Dame Celebrían, son épouse... Votre fille, mon Seigneur."

La surprise se changea en inquiétude. L'écho de l'immense salle bruissa sous le froissement du papier.

Les yeux baissés sur la missive, Celeborn pâlit.


	28. Le Serment Brisé

**Notes : **Vingt-huitième thème : promesse. Pour changer un peu, je suis cette fois allée voir du côté des Ents (et des Femmes-Ents). Je suis un peu frustrée, je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi à exprimer ce que j'avais en tête. Mais bon, c'est ainsi !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XXVIII**

**Le Serment Brisé**

_Promesse_

o

L'Ent s'ébroua soudainement, provoquant l'effroi et la fuite effrénée des malheureux volatiles qui y avaient élu domicile.

Il lui sembla avoir dormi des siècles – ce qui, à la vérité, était certainement le cas. Il s'étira, de toutes ses branches et son écorce, dans un craquement de bois mêlé du froissement de ses feuilles.

Puis il se mit en marche. Longtemps il parcourut la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvînt à une vaste clairière.

Vide.

Une lueur désabusée passa dans ses yeux. Jadis, pourtant, avaient-elles promis de retourner en ces lieux, et depuis lors il les attendait.

Mais aucune n'était jamais revenue.


	29. Leçon d'escrime

**Notes : **Vingt-neuvième thème : simple. Et dire que c'est l'avant-dernier drabble... Mine de rien, je m'étais attachée à ce petit rituel quotidien, je sens que cela va me manquer ! Mais bon, je tâcherai de garder cette habitude prise en travaillant sur d'autres projets (ça me donne même des idées, à vrai dire !)

Pour ce drabble, voici Elrohir et Glorfindel. Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour, dit-on, et j'aime à penser qu'il en a été de même des talents des personnages - même les plus brillants !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XXIX**

**Leçon d'escrime**

Simple

o

L'épée échappa des mains d'Elrohir.

« Allons ! Ce n'est pas pourtant pas si difficile. »

Il poussa un soupir découragé, visiblement fort dépité de s'être vu une nouvelle fois désarmé ; tandis que Glorfindel, qui officiait là en tant que maître d'armes, le jaugeait avec un regard amusé – quoique légèrement taquin.

Celui-ci effectua une nouvelle démonstration, avec l'art de ses belles qualités de bretteur, tout de prestesse et d'élégance mêlées. A sa suite, le jeune Elfe tâcha de répéter son geste, hésitant, avec un sens de la maladresse tout à fait remarquable.

Les talents de guerrier ne s'acquerraient décidément pas en un jour.


	30. La possibilité d'une île

**Notes : **Trentième et dernier thème : futur. Me voilà donc parvenue à la fin de ce défi ! J'en suis à la fois émue et très fière, car je suis vraiment enchantée d'avoir tenu les objectifs que je m'étais fixé dès le départ. C'est un peu triste aussi, ma foi, mais cela va me permettre de travailler sur mes autres fics, qui attendent bien sagement que je trouve (hélas) le temps des les écrire.

Je remercie chaleureusement tous les gens qui sont venus me lire, et encore davantage tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée (par le biais de reviews et autres). Un grand merci à vous, cela a nourri ma motivation !

Pour ce dernier drabble, je n'ai pas souhaité parler d'un personnage en particulier. Du coup, j'ai choisi de décrire un moment qui peut coller à bien des personnages, puisqu'il s'agit de la fin d'une longue traversée de Belegaer (que l'on peut imaginer dans un sens comme dans l'autre). Et ils ont été fort nombreux à emprunter cette route... Je vais donc laisser travailler votre imagination !

Bonne lecture (et merci encore !)

* * *

**XXX**

**La possibilité d'une île**

_Futur_

o

Le vent marin soufflait, gonflant les voiles dans un claquement de toile. Le navire fendait les flots. On entendait le froissement des vagues sur sa coque, et le craquement de son bois qui vivait, se mouvait.

Voilà des semaines qu'ils étaient partis. Ils avaient depuis peu quitté les eaux vives des hauts fonds, mais l'autre rive ne perçait toujours pas la morne étendue de Belegaer.

Ils aperçurent alors une multitude de nuées blanches et grises, qui vinrent piqueter le ciel azur et tournoyer entre les mâts du bateau ; et leur rire chantant emplirent l'air.

Des mouettes.

« _Terre ! Terre en vue !_ »


End file.
